Brian a daddy?
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: brian has been lonely lately but that changes when he founds out he has a son and his son is being tracked down by a vicous dog rated T for some violence and swearing
1. A New Face, Old Memories

****

BRIAN A FATHER?

A small white dog walked down the pavement he coughed and slowly sat down unlike other dogs he cold walk and talk though he was only a few months old he turned his head and looked at the people passing by he sniffed and got up.

Suddenly a red head girl no older than 5 ran up to hi

"mommy mommy I wan the dog" screamed the girl as she chased the pup but the pup managed to escape the sticky fingers of the girl as he ran off down the street.

The name of the pup was max and he made his way into the road but suddenly a car came around the bend and made contact with maxes face sending him to the ground unconscious as two figures appeared from the car.

"maybe he's just sleeping said a male slightly retarded voice

"PETER HE'S HURT-OH MY GOD" came a more feminine voice

"what Lois what's the mat-holy crap he he" stuttered peter

"he looks just like Brian" cried Lois

"we better get him home"replied peter as he gently carried max into the back seat of the car and speed off

"peter it would be great if u strapped the dog in first" replied Lois but a second after she had said those words max head made contact with the window

"………..crap" replied peter


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 2

Peter carried max into the sitting room and placed him on the couch

"How do u think Brian will take it" asked Lois

"what do you mean?" asked peter

"peter this is Brian's son his own flesh and blood how do you think he will take the fact

He has a son" asked Lois

"……….go on" replied peter

"that's it" replied Lois with a frustrated look

"Lois why do we have a dog in our house?" said peter

"sighI give up" replied Lois as she did so Brian made his way downstairs

"hey Lois can I bo-what the hell! "he shouted as he saw max on the couch

"Lois I think Brian has a son" whispered peter

"I figured that peter "snapped Lois

"who is that" stuttered Brian

"well Brian the truth is y-" started Lois

"You have a son who we hit and may suffer a broken leg and you know are stuck with a kid who will slowly drive you insane "said peter which was followed by a slap from Lois

"owww my head" moaned max as he got up

"how can u be sure he's mine" asked Brian

"I really need a martini" replied Max

"oh shit he is mine" replied Brian just then stewie came downstairs and saw max

"what the hell another one DAM YOU VICTORY WILL BE MINE" screamed stewie and he an back upstairs

"okkkkkaaaayyyy that was weird" replied max as Brian walked up to him and brian smiled at max

"I always wanted a son"" said Brian as he hugged the pup

"daddy" whispered max as he closed his eyes and fell asleep Brian carefully picked him up

"we don't have

An extra room" said Lois

"that's okay he can stay in my room" replied Brian with a tear in his eye (happy tear) and he walked upstaris with max sleeping in his hands and nobody saw the figure outside the house watching what happened


	3. The Raven Festival

Chapter 3

The dog growled Brian and max were out of sight

"that dog escaped me once I wont let that happen again" snarled the vicious dog he had a

Big build and had brown fur and long sharp teeth

"I will kill him as I did to his mother" growled the dog as he leaped down the road

IN THE GRIFFENS HOUSE

Peter walked over to his mail box and looked through the mail

"Bill, Bill Bill what's this LLIB!…oh wait dam bill turns the letter right way

What's this hmmmm u have been selected to sing for the Raven Festival"

LATER

"oh my god I cant believe this we got picked now we can sing for the hole of New England" said Lois in an excited tone

"one problem we need seven and we only have six" replied peter

"dam it" replied lois

" The sixties brought the hippie breed  
And decades later, things have changed indeed  
We lost the values, but we kept the weed  
You've got a lot to see  
The Reagan years have laid the frame  
For movie stars to play the White House game  
We're not too far from voting Feldman Haim  
You've got a lot to see  
The town of Vegas has got a different face  
Cause it's a family place with lots to do  
Where in the fifties, a man could mingle with scores  
Of all the seediest whores  
Well, now his children can too  
You heard it from the canine's mouth  
The country's changed, that is except the South  
And you'll agree  
No one really knows my dear lady friend  
Just quite how it all will end  
So hurry cause you've got a lot to see" sang max

Everyone stared at the bathroom at the amazing voice and ran upstairs as Max exited the bathroom

"what" asked Max

"oh my god u went to the toilet" shouted peter

"Peter what the hell is wrong with you" asked Lois

"………I have…issues" replied peter

"look guys I don't do appearance on TV" replied max

"Oh come on I thought u cared for this family" replied Peter

"Don't start that again!" snapped Brian

"last time u did that when u put me through at the dog talent show I ran away and I was nearly put down remember?" snapped Brian

"……….no" replied Peter

"look this is all moving but I don't like singing in public" replied Max

"oh come on think of all the hot chicks u could pick up" replied Peter

"I'm only 6 months old you pervert there is no ay I am singing in public" snapped Max

At Ravens Festival

"I can't believe I'm going to sing in public" sighed Max as he Stewie, Meg, Brian, Peter, Lois and Chris walked onto the stage

****

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Griffin  
All of us here at Family Guy would like to wish you a Merry Christmas  
Or a Happy Jew Christmas, depending on your religion  
**Lois**: Peter, it's Channukah  
**Peter**: Oh, sorry  
**Chris**: laughs  
**Meg**: Shut up, Chris! This is supposed to be serious!  
**Chris**: Okay, we've prepared a musical holiday greeting  
That we would like to sing for you  
**Lois**: Max, would you start us off?  
**Max **: Sure  
**Stewie**: You know, I heard we can say dirty words on this album  
**Chris**: Boobie! Ha ha, I said boobie  
Did you hear me? Ha, I said it twice  
**Max **: Okay, okay, take it easy, you guys  
clears throat Ladies and gentlemen,  
The lush arrangements of Walter Murphy  
The snow is glistening in the trees  
As Christmas carols fill the breeze  
And children pray on bended knees  
**Stewie**: Santa Claus, be sure you don't  
Screw up my freakin order, please  
**Brian**: Great, thanks for destroying the mood  
**Chris**: Dad, what do you want for Christmas?  
**Peter**: Ah, let's see  
Britney Spears and Courtney Cox  
Wearing nothing, but their socks  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Brian**: Well, that's just not practical  
**Peter**: Plenty of beer and so much scotch  
That I hit on my own crotch  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
How about you Lois, what do you want?  
**Lois**: All my flabbin' cellulite surgically uprooted  
Then installed in Julia Robert's ass, Ha!  
Spending a steamy night between  
Kevin and his partner Bean  
Giggling as they remove my brassiere  
**Peter & Lois**: Al these happy wishes  
And lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Lois**: What do you want meg?  
**Stewie**: How about something to remove her Matt Houston moustache  
**Meg**: I want a house in Malibu  
And a cure for bacne, too  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: Eww! You have bacne  
**Meg**: Shut up, Chris!  
**Peter**: Anything else, honey?  
**Meg**: I want a singing navel, Dad  
Just like on that Levi's ad  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Brian**: All I can say is  
Thank God that advertising firm doesn't do tampons  
**Chris**: Now me!  
There's an evil monkey who's living in my closet  
I just wish he'd go away and die  
I want Jillian Barberie  
Rubbin' up real close to me  
Sayin' dirty, bad things into my ear  
**Stewie**: Oh, she's atrocious  
**Chris**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Well, it's your turn, dog  
As if anyone gives a two-schilling shit about what you want  
**Brian**: Every year I've prayed and prayed  
for a girl who isn't spayed  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: What does spayed mean?  
**Peter**: Oh, you know, like Melissa Etheridge  
**Max**: I'd love it if you would not harass  
Me when I start to chew my ass  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
Your turn, kid  
**Stewie**: Is it awfully much to have  
Just one evening weekly  
Where there is no cover charge at Rage  
**Brian**: I knew it  
**Stewie**: Knew what?  
Lois's name I'd love to see  
With the letters R.I.P.  
She's alive and well, but let's play by ear  
**All**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Oh, dear  
That high note rather did me in  
Would somebody please change me?


	4. WHAT AGAIN!

Chapter 3

The dog growled Brian and max were out of sight

"that dog escaped me once I wont let that happen again" snarled the vicious dog he had a

Big build and had brown fur and long sharp teeth

"I will kill him as I did to his mother" growled the dog as he leaped down the road

IN THE GRIFFENS HOUSE

Peter walked over to his mail box and looked through the mail

"Bill, Bill Bill what's this LLIB!…oh wait dam bill turns the letter right way

What's this hmmmm u have been selected to sing for the Raven Festival"

LATER

"oh my god I cant believe this we got picked now we can sing for the hole of New England" said Lois in an excited tone

"one problem we need seven and we only have six" replied peter

"dam it" replied lois

" The sixties brought the hippie breed  
And decades later, things have changed indeed  
We lost the values, but we kept the weed  
You've got a lot to see  
The Reagan years have laid the frame  
For movie stars to play the White House game  
We're not too far from voting Feldman Haim  
You've got a lot to see  
The town of Vegas has got a different face  
Cause it's a family place with lots to do  
Where in the fifties, a man could mingle with scores  
Of all the seediest whores  
Well, now his children can too  
You heard it from the canine's mouth  
The country's changed, that is except the South  
And you'll agree  
No one really knows my dear lady friend  
Just quite how it all will end  
So hurry cause you've got a lot to see" sang max

Everyone stared at the bathroom at the amazing voice and ran upstairs as Max exited the bathroom

"what" asked Max

"oh my god u went to the toilet" shouted peter

"Peter what the hell is wrong with you" asked Lois

"………I have…issues" replied peter

"look guys I don't do appearance on TV" replied max

"Oh come on I thought u cared for this family" replied Peter

"Don't start that again!" snapped Brian

"last time u did that when u put me through at the dog talent show I ran away and I was nearly put down remember?" snapped Brian

"……….no" replied Peter

"look this is all moving but I don't like singing in public" replied Max

"oh come on think of all the hot chicks u could pick up" replied Peter

"I'm only 6 months old you pervert there is no ay I am singing in public" snapped Max

At Ravens Festival

"I can't believe I'm going to sing in public" sighed Max as he Stewie, Meg, Brian, Peter, Lois and Chris walked onto the stage

****

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Griffin  
All of us here at Family Guy would like to wish you a Merry Christmas  
Or a Happy Jew Christmas, depending on your religion  
**Lois**: Peter, it's Channukah  
**Peter**: Oh, sorry  
**Chris**: laughs  
**Meg**: Shut up, Chris! This is supposed to be serious!  
**Chris**: Okay, we've prepared a musical holiday greeting  
That we would like to sing for you  
**Lois**: Max, would you start us off?  
**Max **: Sure  
**Stewie**: You know, I heard we can say dirty words on this album  
**Chris**: Boobie! Ha ha, I said boobie  
Did you hear me? Ha, I said it twice  
**Max **: Okay, okay, take it easy, you guys  
clears throat Ladies and gentlemen,  
The lush arrangements of Walter Murphy  
The snow is glistening in the trees  
As Christmas carols fill the breeze  
And children pray on bended knees  
**Stewie**: Santa Claus, be sure you don't  
Screw up my freakin order, please  
**Brian and Max**: Great, thanks for destroying the mood  
**Chris**: Dad, what do you want for Christmas?  
**Peter**: Ah, let's see  
Britney Spears and Courtney Cox  
Wearing nothing, but their socks  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Brian**: Well, that's just not practical  
**Peter**: Plenty of beer and so much scotch  
That I hit on my own crotch  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
How about you Lois, what do you want?  
**Lois**: All my flabbin' cellulite surgically uprooted  
Then installed in Julia Robert's ass, Ha!  
Spending a steamy night between  
Kevin and his partner Bean  
Giggling as they remove my brassiere  
**Peter & Lois**: Al these happy wishes  
And lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Lois**: What do you want meg?  
**Stewie**: How about something to remove her Matt Houston moustache  
**Meg**: I want a house in Malibu  
And a cure for bacne, too  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: Eww! You have bacne  
**Meg**: Shut up, Chris!  
**Peter**: Anything else, honey?  
**Meg**: I want a singing navel, Dad  
Just like on that Levi's ad  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Max **: All I can say is  
Thank God that advertising firm doesn't do tampons  
**Chris**: Now me!  
There's an evil monkey who's living in my closet  
I just wish he'd go away and die  
I want Jillian Barberie  
Rubbin' up real close to me  
Sayin' dirty, bad things into my ear  
**Stewie**: Oh, she's atrocious  
**Chris**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Well, it's your turn, dog  
As if anyone gives a two-schilling shit about what you want  
**Brian**: Every year I've prayed and prayed  
for a girl who isn't spayed  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: What does spayed mean?  
**Peter**: Oh, you know, like Melissa Etheridge  
**Brian**: I'd love it if you would not harass  
Me when I start to chew my ass  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
Your turn, lil guy  
**Max**: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! cough

Can't I be treated more like an equal in this family

And less like I'm in nursery that's all I want for Christmas this year!

****

Brian: don't kids say the cutest things

****

Max: I would love it if u would not

Hit my friends if u think there

There gay or French this is my life not yours

****

Brian and Max: All these happy wishes and lots of

Christmas cheering is all I really want this year

****

Max: your turn stew

****

Stewie: Is it awfully much to have  
Just one evening weekly  
Where there is no cover charge at Rage  
**Brian**: I knew it  
**Stewie**: Knew what?  
Lois's name I'd love to see  
With the letters R.I.P.  
She's alive and well, but let's play by ear  
**All**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Oh, dear  
That high note rather did me in  
Would somebody please change me?


	5. Encore

Chapter 5

LATER

"well the public loved u and they request an encore b ut maybe give them a little more different" replied the festival manager

"what again!" shote Max

Peter: Hey guys its us again giving u what u want  
All of us here at Family Guy would like to wish you a Merry Christmas  
**Lois**: Max, would you start us off?

: Hey guys its us again giving u what u wantAll of us here at Family Guy would like to wish you a Merry Christmas: Max, would you start us off? 

**Max**: whatever

**Stewie**: You know, I heard we can say dirty words on this album  
**Chris**: Bo-

Chris would have said more if his mouth had not been covered by Meg

**Max **: Okay, okay, take it easy, you guys  
clears throat Ladies and gentlemen,  
The lush arrangements of Walter Murphy  
The snow is glistening in the trees  
As Christmas carols fill the breeze  
And children pray on bended knees  
**Stewie**: Santa Claus, be sure you don't  
Screw up my freakin order, please  
**Brian and Max**: Great, thanks for destroying the mood  
**Chris**: Dad, what do you want for Christmas?  
**Peter**: Ah, let's see  
Britney Spears and Courtney Cox  
Wearing nothing, but their socks  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Brian**: Well, that's just not practical  
**Peter**: Plenty of beer and so much scotch  
That I hit on my own crotch  
Is all I really want for Christmas this year  
How about you Lois, what do you want?  
**Lois**: All my flabbin' cellulite surgically uprooted  
Then installed in Julia Robert's ass, Ha!  
Spending a steamy night between  
Kevin and his partner Bean  
Giggling as they remove my brassiere  
**Peter & Lois**: Al these happy wishes  
And lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Lois**: What do you want meg?  
**Stewie**: How about something to remove her Matt Houston moustache  
**Meg**: I want a house in Malibu  
And a cure for bacne, too  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: Eww! You have bacne  
**Meg**: Shut up, Chris!  
**Peter**: Anything else, honey?  
**Meg**: I want a singing navel, Dad  
Just like on that Levi's ad  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Max **: All I can say is  
Thank God that advertising firm doesn't do tampons  
**Chris**: Now me!  
There's an evil monkey who's living in my closet  
I just wish he'd go away and die  
I want Jillian Barberie  
Rubbin' up real close to me  
Sayin' dirty, bad things into my ear  
**Stewie**: Oh, she's atrocious  
**Chris**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Well, it's your turn, dog  
As if anyone gives a two-schilling shit about what you want  
**Brian**: Every year I've prayed and prayed  
for a girl who isn't spayed  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
**Chris**: What does spayed mean?  
**Peter**: Oh, you know, like Melissa Etheridge  
**Brian**: I'd love it if you would not harass  
Me when I start to chew my ass  
That's all I really want for Christmas this year  
Your turn, lil guy  
**Max**: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! cough

Can't I be treated more like an equal in this family

And less like I'm in nursery that's all I want for Christmas this year!

Brian: don't kids say the cutest things

Max: I would love it if u would not

Hit my friends if u think there

There gay or French this is my life not yours

Brian and Max: All these happy wishes and lots of

Christmas cheering is all I really want this year

Max: your turn stew

Stewie: Is it awfully much to have  
Just one evening weekly  
Where there is no cover charge at Rage  
**Brian**: I knew it  
**Stewie**: Knew what?  
Lois's name I'd love to see  
With the letters R.I.P.  
She's alive and well, but let's play by ear  
**All**: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
**Stewie**: Oh, dear  
That high note rather did me in  
Would somebody please change me?

: Is it awfully much to haveJust one evening weeklyWhere there is no cover charge at Rage: I knew it: Knew what?Lois's name I'd love to seeWith the letters R.I.P.She's alive and well, but let's play by ear: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheerIs all I really want this year: Oh, dearThat high note rather did me inWould somebody please change me? 


	6. Peter The Bastard

****

CHAPTER 5

(IM BACK TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAP THE HORROR OF IT ALL!)

IN THEIR DRESS ROOM

"I can't believe u made me do that" snapped Max

"hey you were the one who said you wanted to do it" replied peter

"NO IT WASN'T IT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA" snapped Max

"OH YEAH AND I WOULDN'T REMBER!" shouted Peter

"WELL BEING THE DUMBASS YOU ARE YES" screamed Max

"Finally someone actually said that!" sighed Stewie happily

"Well why did you come?" shouted peter

"Because you threatened me with a gun" screamed Max

"oh so now your saying I'm a bad father a bad husband and a bad host?" snapped Peter

"yeah that about sums it up" replied Brian

"I don't need to take this bull from an over weight retarded 42 year old man I'm outta here" shouted Max and with that he ran out

"WAIT MAX GREAT JOB PETER YOU JUST MADE MY SON RUN AWAY" screamed Brian

"……..he'll be back they always come crawling back just like mister bubbles" replied Peter

Everyone stares at Peter with both fear and confusion

OUTSIDE

"stupid man think he's the boss me" grumbled Max unaware of a vicous dog following him in the shadows

"thinks he's so big…well he is big but in a different way" sighed Max as he turned a corner and made his way through an alleyway not realising the dog

Slowly closing on him teeth at the ready to rip the flesh off of max and as the dog drew closer to the oblivious pup the dagger of life dangled under Max

(DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN CLIFF HANGER OMG

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL HE DIE OR SURVIVE FIND OUT NEXT CHAP!)


	7. The Pain of a Pup

****

CHAPTER 7

****

The vicious dog pounced on Max surprising the pup and a massive claw came down on Max's chest causing the pup to howl in pain as loud as possible

ELSEWHERE

"that sounded like max" gasped Brian as he ran through the corridors knocking over a few people in his way until he came to the source of the howl and what he saw would haunt him for years to come.

There was his son half dead his fur soaked in blood, his mouth hung open blood poring down from it and the massive dog closing in on the pup

When Brian saw the dog he lost control of his body words cannot describe his rage as he pounced on the vicious dog and sank his teeth into the flesh on the giant beast and ripping out his fur and some of the flesh and the dog howled in pain and tried to shake Brian of but the grip of the smaller dog was too great and try and try as he would he could not break free as the grip of Brian was stronger.

Brian swung his fist into the dogs eyes and took a bite of one of the dogs ears tearing it clean off causing blood to ooze out.

The massive dog knew he would not last much longer so using all his strength he swung Brian off and leapt into the darkness.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Your very lucky a minute later and that pup would have been dead he will survive but will need plenty of rest and someone too look after him" said the doctor with a smile on his face which Brian found disturbing.

Just then the rest of the family came in

"peter I told you know NO! we have to visit Max!" snapped Lois

"ahhhhh but they were showing Star Trek episode 34576.67" wined Peter

Next chap comin soon later!


	8. Mission Impossible

****

Chapter 8

Max had been taken home but did not like staying in one place so he asked permission to be let outside the doctor was reluctant at first but said it would be okay as long as someone went with him, Brian instantly accepted the responsibility…well more like he said he was going to do it and anyone who opposed him would be in hospital for a week.

"dad I can go to the toilet by myself" sighed Max who was stepping into the bathroom

"alright but I'll be waiting for u outside" grumbled Brian

Max sighed and after a few minutes he walked outside as he did so an old lady went up to him

"oh what a cute little puppy "she said and started to pet him but when Brian saw this he was not so happy

"step away from the pup" he snarled holding a machine gun to the old ladies head

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the old lady off as she ran

"DAD!" snapped Max

"what she didn't get hurt" replied Brian but as he said this the old lady ran into the road still screaming as a truck came round the corner and…..well lets just say it wasn't pritty

"you were saying?" asked Max


	9. He Took It Too Far

****

Chapter 9

It had been exactly two weeks since Max had been attacked and everyone had relaxed a bit by the whole event…..well everyone except Brian that is he was more…..protective over Max than ever before and Max was getting tired of it

"Max where do you think your going" asked Brian who was wearing camouflaged clothes

It's a magical place called the kitchen" replied Max sarcastically

"and without protection huh that's a rule 123.5 never go without protection" said Brian as if he was in the army

"…….yeah…I'm gonna go now "said Max slowly and he made his way to the kitchen where Lois was washing the dishes

"how's it going sweaty" asked Lois

"not good dad wont even let me go to the kitchen without protection" sighed Max

"He does it because he loves you sweaty that's the only reason" said Lois

"How is that love" asked Max who was pointing at Brian who was swinging a sword at a little girl as she had made eye contact with Max

"well……Brian expresses his….love…differently" replied Lois with some difficulty

"no offence Lois but is that your best answer" asked Max

"sweaty how old are you" asked Lois

"3 months" replied Max

"exactly Brian is so protective of you because he nearly lost you and at such young age" said Lois soothingly

"yeah I guess so" mumbled Max just then Brian came into the kit6chen holding a gun to Lois's head

"step away from the puppy" replied Brian as he loaded the gun

"Okay dad this has got to stop right now right here!" snapped Max as he threw the gun to the floor

"YOU JUST LEFT YOURSELF OPEN WITHOUT PROTECTION" shouted Brian

"I GIVE UP" screamed Max as

He made his way to the front door

"were are you going!" shouted Brian

"out for a walk!" snapped Max as he slammed the door behind him

"Come back here you must go with pr-" started Brian but was stopped as he goy a huge slap from Lois

"BRIAN SNAP OUT OF IT!" screamed Lois

For a few seconds Brian just stood thee not moving no expression on his face. But suddenly he blinked and he shook his head and spoke.

"what happened I feel like I just screwed up big time"

"Oh nothing your son just ran away because you were basically going crazy" said Lois

"shit" was Brian's reply

ELSEHERE

"stupid Dad thinks he's so big and almighty" sighed Max who had a red rucksack over his shoulders. Just then a police car pulled up beside im and a tall broad police men walked out of the car

"well, well look who we have here a little puppy" sneered the policemen

"do I know you" asked a suspicious Max

"looks like your going to the penthouse" chuckled the policemen as he tried to pick up Max but was met by a punch to the face

"I SAID DO I KNOW YOU" shouted Max

"You little dickhead" snarled the policemen as he grabbed his shotgun and shot max in the leg

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Max in pain who was holding the part of his leg which was hit

"YOU BASTARD" Max cried as the blood oozed out ignoring maxes hand all together.

"That's what you get for messing with me you little pup take a good look at me kid because it may be the last thing you ever see" replied the policemen and as those last words escaped the man's lips max blanked out.

OH MY GOD WHAT WILL HAPPEN DUN DUN DUN

(Cliff hangers are fun)


	10. The Trial

****

CHAPTER 10

Brian was pacing up and down the living room it had been 5 hours since Max had gone and Brian was shaking like a leaf

"what if he fell or is stuck somewhere" sobbed Brian

"calm down Brian lets just take a deep breath" soothed Lois

"yeah he's probably already dead so you don't need to worry" replied Peter

"peter!" snapped Lois who had once snaked peter

"this just in a small pup has been taken to a penthouse we have no idea we are giving you this information since there is bigger news but what the hell" informed he newsman on the television

PENTHOUSE

Max whimpered as he tried to stand up he had not been fed for a day and he was exhausted suddenly Brian came barging in and ran to Max's cell

"daddy" whispered max with difficulty

"oh god max" shouted Brian who has half furious and half upset

"there gonna kill me…they said they were gonna put me down" whimpered Max

"don't worry son I promise I will get you out of this" whispered Brian and he managed to ruffle Max's hair through the bars

NEXT WEEK

Max was brought to the stand and Brian was there with the family as the jury appeared

"order we are here to see the case of Max Griffins life" declared the judge

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON


	11. The Verdict

I'm sorry I haven't updated I was very ill and was in hospital. But I'm better now.

Brian walks to the stand and puts on a pair of glasses.

Brian: your honour I would like to bring forth my first witness Lois Griffin.

Lois slowly walks up to the box and sits down.

Brian: Lois how would you describe Max Griffin.

Lois: he's a good boy he's just a little confused and he needs some time to a just to our way of life.

Brian: smiles and would you say Max would hit a man without being forced too?

Lois: Of course not Max wouldn't hurt a fly.

Brain: no more questions your honour.

Brian walks back to his table and the accusing Lawyer walks to Lois.

Lawyer: Miss Lois how long have you known Max?

Lois: since birth.

Lawyer: in other words a few months yet you seem to be willing to say how well you know him…tell me miss Lois do you get on with Brian?

Brian: Objection!

Judge: overruled.

Lois: yes we do get on well he's a very close friend.

Lawyer: Perhaps a little closer than you are telling us?

Brian: OBJECTION!

Judge: overruled.

Lois: we are close friends no more no less.

Lawyer: I find that very hard to believe.

Brian glares at lawyer and Lois sits back next to Peter.

Brian: your honour I would like to call to the stand…Stewie Griffin

Stewie walks towards the stand and a police guard has a stack of books which stewie climbs so everybody can see him.

Brian: Stewie you know Max quite well is that correct.

Stewie: you know it is stupid mutt.

Brian: and would you call him violent.

Stewie looks at Brian's pleading eyes at Lois worried expression and Peter who was currently eating a pizza.

Stewie: sighs and whispers I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life out load No.

The jury are all whispering to each other and one stand up

Jury: we declare Max Griffin innocent of all charges.

Max who had been quite the whole time looked up eyes full of tears of joy.

Max runs down to Brian and clings to him like there's no tomorrow.

Brian is a little stunned by this but smiles and hugs back


	12. WHAT THE HELL

Okay first off….GUYS CALM DOWN! I don't understand you said I'm being lazy. I'm not first off my Mum broke her wrist so I had look after her. Secondly my grand mother was close to death and we needed to visit her. Thirdly my internet crash. Also NO it is not finished the story but I just have a writers block and I'm trying to think of something so can you all just…CHILL AND STOP CALLING ME STUFF LIKE MOTHER-FER! Thank you.


End file.
